


Sticks and Stones

by pi_on_a_skateboard



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fanfiction, Light BDSM, M/M, Really it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_on_a_skateboard/pseuds/pi_on_a_skateboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver likes the fact that Connor is patient and willing to let him explore taking control. But what is it that Connor enjoys in all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

Oliver was in no way a dom. He could top, he could bottom, he could do pretty much anything, but this? This was a complete accident.

Oliver was a dorky almost-adult of 30 years. He had experience, sure, but he was pretty vanilla as it came. Sex was sex was sex. There were tricks and tips, things he loved doing and things he loved having done to him. And he knew how to read his partner. And that made for some pretty incredible times. But the thing he lacked was the authority. He’d stand up to speak and words would tumble out and any confidence he once held was blown to the wind.

Thank God Connor found it “adorable”.

But one thing Oliver was good at, was finding the subtleties and building on that, And while he may have been shy, he was eager, courageous. Straight up kissing wasn’t really their style - wasn’t really Connor’s style - but when that trailed away in a mix of flurried clothes ripped to the ground, and kisses and sucks around his ear, his neck, his chest… That’s when he shone.

And when he bit a little harder than normal… When he locked on to Connor’s earlobe and pulled just that bit further… he moaned. And so rather than stop, let go and hurriedly apologise, he sucked harder, used more teeth, working all the way down before sneaking back up to work more on the ear.

When he fucked Connor next, he took more time, worked him a little rougher. It was the tiny bruises he left, which slowly grew into full teeth marks. It was the scratches that built from white marks to red welts that took a few hours to settle.

It was shrugging that fear to respond to the grunted requests, “harder”, “more”. It was losing the guilt of the name-calling - “whore”, “little bitch”.

He didn’t have the confidence to step into that role. He couldn’t punish Connor for deeds he’d never done. He couldn’t command him to fall to his knees and suck him off like the good little twink he was.

But what he could do, when walking into a quieter area of town, was pause by the sections of chains and whips and smile, knowing no matter where his comfort levels lay, Connor would love it even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone out there!
> 
> So... I am very new to smut. Very very new. Please feel free to critique away - for the time being I'm just sort of treading a foot into it. But anyhow, Coliver are adorable so... hope you enjoy it! I'll build my way up to something eventually. :-)
> 
> You can catch me over on my Tumblr - pi-on-a-skateboard - or ffnet.
> 
> Always open to prompts, criticisms, or if you just want to chat!
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Want me to dissolve like garlic bread into a bowl of tomato soup? Please let me know!
> 
> Keep smiling! :D


End file.
